Bag of Holding
A bag of holding is a enchanted item that has an interior space considerably larger than its outer dimensions, roughly two feet in diameter at the mouth and four feet deep. One bag can hold up to five hundred pounds, not exceeding a volume of sixty-four cubic feet. Each bag weighs fifteen pounds, regardless of the contents within it. According to Allura Vysoren, who used to occupy her time by making bags of holding, when such a bag is destroyed (for example, by placing one bag into another), its contents are jettisoned into the Astral Sea. Vox Machina's Bags Vox Machina obtained its first bag of holding as loot from an ancient druid barrowMatthew Mercer stated that Vox Machina's first bag of holding was looted from an ancient druid barrow. around sixth level.Matthew Mercer estimated that Vox Machina acquired their first bag of holding around sixth level. The group later learned of a bag of holding's limitations when they tried to store a creature, Dork the Ox, inside their bag. Anything living that gets stored inside a bag of holding dies. They also learned from Lady Allura that, if a bag of holding is destroyed, its contents are jettisoned into the Astral Sea. Later, Tiberius purchased a bag of holding. Vex'ahlia kept a special "bag of colding" from the Slayer's Take that preserves biological samples. Taryon brought his own bag of holding when he joined up with Vox Machina. Grog's Bag of Holding * Basilisk Eggs (3) * Boots of Levitation * Carpet of Flying (no longer enchanted) * Dragon Blood (3 cups) * Dragon Eye * Dragon Teeth (37) (bartered to a potion salesman in Vasselheim for a Potion of Stone Giant Strength ) * "Expensive-ass Wine" (40 cases) * Robe of Flaying * Robe of Infinite Twine * Anna Ripley's mechanical hand (delivered to Treev Bonebreaker ) Vex'ahlia's Bag of Colding When Vox Machina's first subgroup embarked on the trial for membership into the Slayer's Take guild, Murtin Cyndrial temporarily loaned the party a special satchel. The bag featured an over-the-shoulder strap that opened and closed through a series of metal snap-buttons across the top, and the interior resembled that of a normal bag of holding. Murtin explained that perishable items kept inside should be preserved for "... a few weeks, at the very least." When Murtin asked which party member would take the bag, Grog immediately laid claim, but the group rejected his offer since he already had the regular bag of holding. Vex'ahlia and Zahra Hydris then simultaneously jumped at the chance, settling the dispute by roshambo; Vex's rock won against Zahra's scissors, so she quickly took it from Zahra and strapped it across her back. * Anna Ripley's left arm * Percival de Rolo's left arm Tiberius's Bag of Holding Tiberius's bag of holding was most likely destroyed or lost when he perished during the Chroma Conclave's attack on Draconia. .}} It contained: * Wheel of Mending Taryon's Bag of Holding * Unknown amount of platinum pieces * Healing Draught The Mighty Nein's Bags Jester's Fantastic Haversack changing the color of Jester's Fantastic Haversack while Nott looks on and Caleb counts gold |artist=Carlos Lerma|source=https://twitter.com/lerms/status/970081694970769408}}]] When the Mighty Nein adventuring party first arrived in Zadash, they entered a shop called "The Invulnerable Vagrant" and met Enchanter Pumat Sol. Jester traded a magical glaive (the Fleshrender ) that was valued at 300 gp, along with an additional 200 gp, for a "Fantastic Haversack". The description of the Fantastic Haversack was consistent with that of Heward's handy haversack. Upon completing the transaction, Pumat Sol Prime changed the haversack's brown leather color to a bright pink. Fjord's Bag of Holding Fjord took a Bag of Holding from Lorenzo's belongings. He flipped it inside out, causing the contents to fall out onto the floor. Inside was 101 platinum, 4 sets of manacles, 24 teeth of various species, a rusted meat hook, a red gem, and a wax sealed envelope. Fjord added the magical manacles capable of putting someone to sleep for 24 hours that had been previously used on Yasha in his bag of holding and Lorenzo's glaive to his bag of holding. References Art: External Links * Critical Role Vox Machina Campaign Item List, maintained by redditor BigTimmy053 Category:Items Category:Magic Items